Sabo
Sabo is a 10 year old boy who lives in Gray Terminal and was a friend of Ace during their childhood. He and Ace were secretly saving money to buy a pirate ship together. Appearance He is a ten year old boy with a chipped tooth and he wears a large top hat with a pair of goggles around it as well as a jacket and a scarf. He has a bandage on his right cheek. Personality Not much is known about Sabo's personality at this time. He seems to be protective of his dreams and goals as he agreed with Ace that the two of them had to kill Luffy so that he couldn't tell anyone about their treasure, though neither Ace nor Sabo "knew" how to kill a person nor had experience implying some degree of innocence despite the profession. Sabo is less "hardened" than Ace and Luffy as he took note of how Porchemy had a real sword (implying a lack of combat experience). Abilities and Powers Sabo seems to have some level of fighting ability and speed, since he and Ace together were able to topple Porchemy when the two of them arrived to save Luffy. He also was fast enough to grab a knife from a pirate without the pirate being able to stop him. He appears to have good thieving skills as well, since he was able to rob so many people to get their money and valuables. History Sabo's name is first mentioned by Ace during his final words at Marineford. However, he makes his appearance nine chapters later in a flashback of three months after Luffy and Ace met for the first time. He is first introduced when Ace arrives at the Gray Terminal, after having ditched Luffy along the way. Sabo tells Ace that he's late and that he (Sabo) completed his money-collecting job. Ace replies that he also did his share. Ace then handed Sabo his collected money. Sabo counts and says that Ace collected more money than him again. Ace says that they still have a long way to go before they can buy a pirate ship. Sabo then puts the money in a hidden underground stash, admiring their cumulative work of five years, and Ace tells him to close it because someone else might see them. Luffy, overhearing their conversation, suddenly shows up and says that he wants to be a pirate too. Sabo and Ace, however, are not happy to find that Luffy finally managed to successfully tail Ace all the way to the Grey Terminal. Determined to keep him from telling anyone their secret, they eventually decide that Luffy must be killed and proceed to tie him to a tree. However, they are unable to decide who should do it, since both of them have never actually killed anyone before. Before they can decide, they hear someone approaching and untie Luffy to go hide. They then see that the person that Ace stole the money from is Porchemy of the Bluejam Pirate crew. It is revealed that Sabo and Ace are actually quite notorious thieves, even in the lawless Gray Terminal. The two suddenly notice Luffy went missing and then see that he was caught by Porchemy. Luffy calls out to Ace for help. Recognizing the name, Porchemy decides that Luffy must know something about the stolen money, and Sabo and Ace both watch as Porchemy takes Luffy away. Afraid of having their treasure taken, Sabo and Ace go to the Midway Forest to take the treasure somewhere else, since he thinks that Luffy would soon reveal them their location. It took all the time until sunset, when Sabo goes back to the tree, he tells Ace that Luffy hasn't told them anything. So they run to where Luffy was beeing tortured to free him, they break trough the wall when Porchemy was about to kill him, after releasing Luffy, Ace stays behind to fight Porchemy because he would never run when facing an enemy, Sabo yells to him to stop it, because he wouldn't face an ordinary person, but a pirate with a sword, and he could die if he tried to do so, still, Sabo joined Ace in his fight, and they defeated Porchemy. Back at the forest, Sabo tell Ace to stop this "wouldn't run when facing an enemy thing", and now the Bluejam Pirates wouldn't stop chasing them, Luffy is crying and thanking Ace for saving him, though Ace doesn't like it, and tries to hit Luffy, but is held by Sabo. Sabo now tells them that from now on, their lives would be targeted by pirates, so they wouldn't be safe anymore, so he goes with Ace and Luffy to Corbo Mountain to live with them and the Mountain Bandits, when he arives in there, he meets Dadan, though he already heard things about her, and so had she heard things about him. Sabo stays with the Bandits for an undetermined amount of time, during which he, Ace, and Luffy fight or hunt the wild animals, fight the outlaws in "Grey Terminal", and the punks in town, so that they acheive a mild level of notoriety. Major Battles * Sabo and Portgas D. Ace vs. Porchemy References Category:East Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Children Category:Human